Magicana Jubien ch 1
by DaisukiGirl
Summary: A young 14 year old girl named Saiune Usaginiki is having trouble obtaining her magical transformation powers. Her team, Magica Squad, is a group of girls that protect Deos Nippon, a huge city in an even bigger universe. Romance, action, and drama.


_**Magicana Jubien **_

~Saiune's POV~ Chapter 1-part 1 (1-1)

I was feeling a little tired this afternoon so I went to the nurses office to take a nap. All that running must have gotten the best of me. I felt as if I could fall over at any given moment. I walked into the nurses office and saw Segumi-san.

"Hello Saiune-Chan. You look tired. Would you like to take a rest?" Segumi-san said to me.

"Yes please. I haven't been feeling very well since this morning. I'm a little woozy."

"Alright. You go on and rest on the bed. I'll be right back. I have to go get some paper work from the office."

With that said, Segumi-san disappeared into thin air, using transportation magic. I looked over at the 10 beds lined up in a row. I walked over to the bed closest to the window so I can see 3rd period PE class outside. It was the 10th graders out there running laps. I looked at the track to see if I could find Ayari-chan.

When I finally spotted her, I noticed she wasn't on the field. She was sitting on the bench with a few other kids, her hands under her chin looking bored. 'hmm. Wonder why she isn't running with the others' I thought to myself. But then I remembered what she said this morning.

~FLASHBACK~ "My mom wrote a note-list to the school saying that I shouldn't participate in any activities today."

"Why?" I said.

"Weird things have been happening to me lately."

"Like what?"

"Like me twisting my ankle falling down the stairs or tripping over my shoelaces which are tied or maybe oh I don't know, Growing a freaking fox tail!!"

"GAH!! How did that happen?!"

"I'm not sure. I just went to sleep one night and woke up the next morning with a freaking fox tail!! A tail for Pete sake!!!"

~ FLASHBACK END~

Now I remember. My Mom said that those are effects of change in Magica Motes. A Magica mote is something that every child develops at a different time, like Breast on women, or hair under your arm… TMI- Too much info. There are bead like things inside every magical being, they have these Motes when they become the appropriate age. Usually people from the ages 11 and +up obtain their motes. I learned all of this stuff in our Health class.

I heard the door open and a couple of boys, about 3 I think, came in talking about how skilled some of the girls are.

"Wait. Wait. What about Hisoka is pretty good don't you think? I mean, she's no better than Kira of course, but if it were a beauty contest I'd have to say Hisoka wins that one."

"Ha! Please! You have horrible taste! Saiune is so much better looking than either of them, and she's a really good magician!"

"Yeah! Hey, did you hear that she's engaged to the best magicians son?"

"What? No way!"

"You're kidding! You mean Silver Haruse-Senpai?!"

"Yeah! They've known each other since they were young. Saiune-san's father, Kosuke-san, is head advisor in the Sylame Corporation. Did you know that?"

"Wow! No kidding! She's practically a celebrity and doesn't know it. She's got fan clubs, websites, even her own television program!"

'Were they talking about me? I had all of this stuff and didn't know it? I practically a celebrity here? For real?'

I thought to myself while still resting on the bed behind the curtain. The boys paused to look around.

"Hey. Where is Segumi-san?" one boy asked.

I answered him. "She'll be back. She went to go get some paper work from the office."

The boys turned their attention to me and I noticed who all the boy where. Yamada Koshiki, from the 9th grade class I have in the high school dormitory. Karl Tomokita, whose the secretary in the student council. And their was, Hota Uesugi, I'm not sure what grade he's in. He's Hiyomi's stepbrother, and I know Hiyomi pretty darn well, considering that she's the student council Treasurer.

"S-Saiune-sama!? What are you doing here?" asked Karl.

"Well, I was feeling a little dizzy so I came to the nurses office to rest. What are you doing here?"

"Ah! Well we came to give Segumi-san the medications for Mao-chi, but she isn't here." Hota said, adverting his eyes.

"D-did you here our conversation?" Yamada-san asked.

"Yep! Every last bit of it!" I giggled.

"Oh boy. I-I'm s-sorry Saiune." Karl blushed extremely hard.

"What are you sorry for Karl-kun? You didn't do anything wrong other than compliment me." I said, grinning widely.

The boys smiled at me, Yamada cleared his throat and said "Is that rumor about you and Haruse-Senpai being engaged true?" I opened my mouth to answer his question but before I could answer, Segumi-san interrupted by appearing back in the room with documents in hand.

"Ah! Sorry boys. I had to go out to the office to get some papers. I forgot about Kenshi's medicine. Thanks for coming to remind me."

"No problem Ms. S." Karl said to Segumi.

"That's Mrs. S to you."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot you got married last year didn't you? How is it going with that by the way?" Karl Said.

"Pretty good. I'm thinking about children. What do you think?"

I butted in trying to let them know I was still in the room.

"I think you should do what ever makes you happy, Segumi-san."

"Awww. Well aren't you a little angel, even when you are having headaches."

She said with a sly smirk on her face.

I gasped, remembering that I should be I the bed resting. I walked over to the bed I was in before and plopped myself down onto the bed with as little force as possible. These beds where fragile and old, only to be held together with the life of the school…literally. The boys went back to finish there conversation with Segumi-san while I dozed off into a deep sleep.

~Ayari's POV~ Chapter 1- part 2 (1-2)

I was just sitting on the bench bored as hell. I watched the others run and I glared at them in jealousy. I Wanna run too. Man, stupid motes. My mom said that I'm gonna be protect'n some stupid peace in our stupid world. Please, gimme a break. I'd rather eat raw fish. Hmm, that sounds pretty good right about now…WHAT AM I THINKING!!!

This development is really going to my head. I've never even eaten fish in my entire life and now all of a sudden I have a craving for it. Gross! I noticed I was grimacing at the thought. I probably looked stupid doing that. I saw Yurin Kanaria run past me on the bench. I looked at her run for at least a good 3 minutes.

I liked her yet I hated her. Why did I hate her you say? Well because her brothers best friend is Yoru Yamaguchi, and she gets to hangout with him. I envy her, her and her stinkin' good looks. I was still staring at her with envy. How could he be so close to them?

He doesn't even live that close to them! I could practically see him calling my name. His beautiful violet eyes, and bluish blackish hair. Those soft lips calling my name over and over again. Ayari. Ayari.

"AYARI KITSUNEKO!!!"

I jumped and looked up to notice Mr. Takeda calling my name. Everyone was off the field except for me. 'Why do I always do that?!' I said to myself and slapped my forehead. I walked up to where the rest of the class was, in front of Mr. Takeda.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Takeda! I went into a daze."

"You shouldn't do that on a field, Kitsuneko-san. You could get hurt."

"Yes sir" Was all I said, then I left along with the rest of the class to my next one.

~Ayaka's POV~ Chapter 1-part 3 (1-3)

I was on my way to my next class when I spotted Ayari.

"Hey Aya-K! How's everything going?"

"Not so good. I keep daydreaming about Yamaguchi-Senpai. I can't even see him, he's two years older than me. I know he wouldn't except me because I'm younger. Besides, he's never even noticed me in the hallways except that one time when I dropped my book next to his foot." She sulked.

"Okay. First of all, I said 'howsit going?' you're supposed to say everything's great and you? Keep it nice and short. I don't want any bad news."

"I'm sorry, it's just-" I cut her off.

"ah ah ah! What did I say? Keep your bad news to yourself. Go tell Saiune your soap opera sob stories. I don't wanna hear'em!"

"Well I would if I knew where she was! Useless, ditzy, freakin hippie wanna-be."

"Whoa whoa! Are you calling Saiune names?"

"Yeah. Gotta problem with it?"

"No. No. It's just I thought you guys were like this!" I crossed my two fingers visibly.

"We are. We are. She's just a bit annoying."

"You two are like sisters."

"Got siblings. Don't need anymore."

With that said, she swiftly walked to her class, with none of her problems solved. And I'm supposed to be the problem solver. Bahumbug! She's maturing. She can handle things for herself. I continued walking to my class when I went past the nurse' office.

I saw Saiune lying on a bed, on her stomach, faced down on the pillow. 'Was she alright?' I thought to myself. I reached for the doorknob and then the announcements came on the television screen. It was Shiruke and Watanabe doing the afternoon announcements as always.

Shiruke: Hello, and good evening fellow teachers and students.

Watanabe: It's close to that time again. Pack up and don't forget your homework.

Shiruke: Tomorrow is sure to be a beautiful day in weather and attitude.

Watanabe: It sure is! The 9th graders we'll be visiting Vasity mountain where Deos once shared his throne with a child who was to be king.

Shiruke: We all hope the 9th graders come and go on their trip safely.

Watanabe: Have a great time.

The announcements then ended.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!! I know right?


End file.
